Mikan
by AniMehCrAizE
Summary: Hotaru's right, sooner or later, they will find out the truth.
1. Chapter 1

_This is my first story after a long period of time... I hope you'll like it!_

* * *

**~0~**

I stared outside my window. Observing how wonderful the day is, the sky had a nice shade of blue, the clouds were moving to the east, the sun is high up in the sky. In other words it was a perfect day. (Sigh) Although it's such a wonderful day, I can't bring myself to smile, maybe bec-

"Oi Mikan, snap out of it, you've been sighing since this morning" Hotaru sighed

"You've been sighing yourself" I smiled to her

"Well for your information it's contagious" I giggled, while she smiled at me. She continued "still I'm glad that you started smiling already. You've been frowning since the time you woke up" I looked at her and smiled

"How are you?" I asked

"Shouldn't I be the one asking you that" I smiled, averted my gaze from her to the window.

"It's been one and a half year. Ne Hotaru tell me something"

"Yeah" she asked

"How are the others" I asked her

"…"

"You know Natsume, Anna, Nono-"

"I know who you're talking about it's just" she sighed

"What's wrong?" I asked turning my head to her. Hotaru was arranging the fruit's basket

"I don't want you to feel anymore pain that you already have." She looked at me and continued "Tell me to stop talking if you can't take it anymore" I nodded

"The gang's doing fine, but due to your absence Hyuuga started dating another girl, I think he forgot you. The others too, I haven't heard your name coming out from their mouths for a year now, and every time I say your name or if I ask them if they're starting to forget you. One would start yelling, or they would take their leave. I'm sorry" she looked at me

"It's okay. It's my fault for being absent. By the way who is Natsume dating?"

"A new student, she entered two months after your absence" I sighed. I do feel the pain of being forgotten, but I can't help it I left them without saying a word. Besides I'm not in control to what ever they want to do. It's just painful. I don't want to sound selfish but it's painful that they're having so much fun, while here I am at the hospital suffering from my cardiovascular disease.

"Is she pretty?"

"You can say"

"Then I guess its fine"

"Are you just going to let him go and make yourself suffer?"

"I have no other choice Hotaru, sooner or later I would pass away"

"Don't say such things idiot" Hotaru said coldly, but if you look closer she's only hiding the tear that was forming in her eyes

"I'm sorry"

"Here" Hotaru handed me a piece of a strawberry short-cake "It's your favorite, remember"

"Yeah" I smiled sadly

"It's nice for you to visit her" said a masculine voice. I and Hotaru turned to look at the owner of the voice; it was Hotaru's older Brother Subaru Imai my doctor.

"Hn, when can Mikan get out from this hospital?" she asked in her most impolite voice

"Why, frustrated that she's always with me"

"No. I'm frustrated everybody's forgetting she exist"

"I told you already Hotaru, I'm fine" I sighed exasperatedly

"She will be discharged two days from now" Subaru said checking Mikan's health with his stethoscope

"You could've just said this Monday. Say Mikan, are you going back to school by then"

"Yep" I cheered. Hotaru looked at me worriedly

"You won't be in the same year as I am"

"I know, but you have to promise that we would take lunch together, promise?"

"Promise"

"Yehey!"

"Eat already will you" I smiled at her

**END OF POV**

* * *

"Ne Natsume, where do you want to eat later?" asked a certain girl with the same raven hair as his

"Anywhere's fine"

"Good Morning Leslie" greeted a girl, who was the same class as her

"Good Morning" she replied sweetly. Both of them entered the classroom. Natsume sat on his usual seat while she sat on his table.

"I can't believe it's Monday already" Leslie whined "I mean it seems like it was only yesterday we went to Macadamia pool spa"

"Idiot, it was yesterday"

"Oh really?" realizing that **it** was yesterday.

"Too bad Hota – chan, wasn't there yesterday, she missed all the fun" she sighed then continued "Ne, have you notice Hotaru hasn't gone with us even just one outing"

"Don't care"

"You should care about her you know. You're her childhood friend"

'_I wouldn't be her childhood friend if it wasn't for__** her**__ anyways' _Natsume angrily thought, clenching his fist tightly

"Natsume, you okay" Leslie leaned down making their foreheads touch

"Imai"

"Eh? Oh you like her now? That's great" she cheered

"No you idiot, Imai's here"

"Oh really, where?" she looked around and saw Hotaru leaning at the wall, talking to someone over the phone. The two kept quiet while listening to what Hotaru is saying.

"Okay, you sure you'll be okay with her. I can help if you want."

"No? Oh okay. Can I talk to her for a minute?"

"Hey, you better be careful, don't fall off the stairs okay."

"Alright, Alright, I'll have lunch with you. By the way Narumi – sensei's being nice. He said he'll let you advance to high scho-"

"Shut up, Idiot. Shouldn't you be happy, instead of being stuck in middle school you'll advance to high school?"

"Idiot, of course I didn't threaten him. I only threatened him into making you my classmate. Knowing you'd cry and I don't want to hear your annoying voice crying all over."

"Alright, no actually you have to pay a thousand yen" Both Natsume and Leslie were wondering who she was talking to.

"Baka shut your mouth. By the way I've already entered your form so you wouldn't need to worry yourself in going to the faculty. Hurry up and change or you'll miss the class. And by means of hurry up, I mean **HURRY UP**" Hotaru yelled at the other line. It was actually rare to hear Hotaru yell. Hotaru closed her phone after a little more of shouting and comforting words. When she turned around she was greeted with stares from her five classmates or you can say friends

"Who were you talking to" Anna was the first to break the tension

"Why should you care" Hotaru asked coldly

"Good Morning Hotaru" Leslie greeted

"Hn"

"Why are you so cold?" Nonoko asked

"Aren't I like this always?"

"No. Besides you missed all the fun yesterday. Where were you?" Sumire asked

"Why should I tell yo-" Hotaru was cut off when her cell phone rang she looked at the caller **Mikan-baka** she answered the phone

"Hello"

"_Hi Hotaru"_

"What do you want?"

"_Which room are you in?"_

"You're already here?"

"_Yep"_

"You're way too excited to go back, huh?"

"_Of course"_

"I'm in room 203 class D"

"_Oh okay. Thanks" _With that Hotaru closed her phone

"Okay. Who was that?" Leslie asked

"Baka" Hotaru muttered

"Eh?" whined Leslie. Hotaru glared at her

"It was… Mi-"

"HOTARU!" yelled a certain brunette, running towards Hotaru

"EH?!" Everyone exclaimed with the exception of Hotaru, Natsume and Leslie

"Who is she" asked Leslie looking at Natsume, who was in deep shock

"Idiot, don't run" Hotaru said when Mikan was standing in front of her. Mikan took a deep breath and exhaled

"I couldn't stop running when I saw you" smiled Mikan "I missed you so much" Mikan continued. Hotaru smacked her head gently and said

"We just saw each other last night. How can you miss me?"

"Still" Mikan hugged her. Leslie took a deep breath worrying she might get pushed away but was surprised when Hotaru hugged her back. When they finished hugging Mikan greeted everyone in the room. Which was Hotaru, Natsume, Anna, Nonoko, Koko, Kitsuneme, Sumire, Yuu and Ruka in other words the gang, then Leslie.

"Mikan – chan" Anna gasped. Mikan smiled at her

"Hi. I umm excuse me, I believe we haven't met each other yet" Leslie tapped her shoulder gently. Mikan twirled around to look at the person, and gasped _'She's gorgeous' _Mikan thought

"Oh yeah, my name is Mikan Sakura. Nice to meet you" Mikan smiled

"Nice to meet you too, I'm Princess Leslie Marie Vanessa Louise Roberts, I'm full blooded American, I came here since my father was assigned here." She smiled she offered her hand for a shake which Mikan gladly took "Oh, by the way before I forget, please call me Leslie"

"Um, are you really a princess?" Leslie giggled

"Of course not, it's just my name"

"Oh"

"She's pretty isn't she?" Nonoko asked

"Sure is" by that time the class was surrounded by students

"Good Morning Class. Hope you had fun on your weekend. Settle down everyone. Mikan – chan can you come over here for the introduction" Mikan walked to the front while the class settled down.

"Mikan – chan, please introduce yourself"

"Good Morning. I am Mikan Sakura. Please take good care of me"

"Class you should take good care of her since she has car-" Hotaru stood up and glared at him, before he could manage to say anything further Mikan interrupted him

"Sensei, where is my seat"

"Ah, yes" Narumi exclaimed cutting the tension "Please sit beside Haru – kun" Haruka raised his left arm, so Mikan could notice him immediately and Mikan did. She went towards the seat -it was on the left side of the room when you're facing the teacher's table-; her seat was two chairs away from Hotaru.

"Okay class let's begin" Mikan was seated near the window. So all the time, all Mikan did was look outside the window even when the school bell rang. Everybody walked out of the room excluding Hotaru and Haru

"Mikan let's go" Hotaru said. Mikan kept looking outside the window as if she didn't hear anything

"Mikan" Hotaru kept on calling her. Haru who was asleep, woke up from the noise he groaned.

Mikan still continued to stare outside. Hotaru looked at the window and finally notice who she was staring at, it was their friends, and they had gone out and left her as if she hadn't come back. All Hotaru could do was sigh to herself. Haru stood up and walked towards the window and said

"You know, it's not like they forgot about you. Maybe they just couldn't take it that you're back. I mean, you left them without saying anything at all. Of course they'll feel distant" when Mikan sniffed that's the only time Hotaru realized that Mikan was actually crying.

"Mikan" Hotaru said silently but enough for the two to hear.

"Mikan, you helped me a lot with my sister. Now it's my time to help you with your problem. And stop crying. You're prettier when you smile"

"As if you know something" Mikan smiled, wiping her tears with the back of her hands.

"I do know. Here" he handed her his handkerchief

"Thank you. By the way I'm truly sorry what happened to your sister"

"It's okay. She liked you a lot you know"

"Next time I'll visit her and say my thanks to her."

"Yeah that would be good"

"Oh, so this is how you'd feel once you're left out" Hotaru stated. Mikan wiped her eyes with the handkerchief and smiled to Hotaru

"I met Haru at the hospital; his sister was dying of tuberculosis. I didn't even know that I actually helped them"

"You did" Haru confronted. Mikan smiled

"Shouldn't we at least eat our lunch, I'm guessing you're hungry by now. With that big stomach of yours" he asked Mikan teasingly. Mikan pouted

"It's not big" the two of them can't help but laugh, Hotaru smiled a little '_at least Mikan's having fun_'

Unknown to them Natsume was outside hearing every single word they said.

* * *

A/N: Okay that's all I thank Nightliker for giving me the confidence to post this on the net.

This is my first story after a long period of time. Please Review. I accept flames


	2. Chapter 2

_I'm back! I'm sorry if I made you wait for a long time, but I'm trying my best to update as fast as I can. I'm just busy since I'm actually graduating, so anyways thanks for all the reviews, it's gladly appreciated so here's the next chapter, hope you'll like it! :)_

_R&R_

* * *

Natsume left the classroom after he heard someone standing up and headed to the cafeteria. When he arrived everybody was there, well not everybody. Hotaru and Mikan weren't there yet, but Leslie and the others were, Leslie was seated near the corner separated from the others. He walked over to Lesile and sat in front of her.

"Where've you been?" Leslie asked her deep blue eyes pierced to Natsume's crimson eyes

"Somewhere" Natsume replied

"I took your order, I hope you don't mind" Leslie looked at him

"It's okay. What did you order?"

"Umm… Beef Steak and Iced Tea" Leslie said biting her lips, nervous that Natsume might get mad at her for not ordering water

"It's okay" The order arrived and it was sizzling hot. Natsume looked at it

"Here, don't eat it yet though it might burn your tongue" Leslie said giving him his chopstick. She looked at him while he stared down at his food.

'_**I met Haru at the hospital; his sister was dying of tuberculosis.' **_**What was she doing at the Hospital, and where the hell was she the past year and a half?**_**'**_Natsume was deep in thoughts that he didn't hear Leslie calling his name.

"Natsume!" Leslie shouted. He finally looked at her and noticed how worried she was "Are you okay?" she asked worriedly

"Fine" still looking at her, then he noticed Mikan entering the cafeteria along with Haru and Hotaru, he can't help but look at her.

"As I was saying, Natsume, are you listening?" Natsume nodded but he was still looking at Mikan, who was busy giggling.

"Seriously, I think you're sick" Leslie said worriedly. Natsume looked at her and said

"I'm fine, just a little tired. I haven't had enough sleep last night since my sister keeps on bugging me" Natsume lied looking at Leslie.

"But you look a little pale"

"Stop worrying will you, I'm fine"

"(Sigh) if you insist" she held his hand and caressed it gently.

"Uhmm… Excuse me, do you mind if we sit here" Mikan asked gently.

"Sure" Leslie replied. Mikan sat beside her and Hotaru sat beside Natsume, when they were finally seated Leslie asked Hotaru "Isn't Haru going to sit with us? Because if he wants to it's okay"

"No he said he's going to eat with his friends" Mikan replied for Hotaru, seeing that Hotaru was busy eating her sandwich.

"Oh. Oh yeah I forgot to ask, everybody in class seems to know you, um, have you studied here before?" Leslie asked

"Yeah, just a year ago"

"So why did you transfer? I mean, I don't mean to pry and all, just asking" Natsume, slowly leaned closer.

"It's uhm, because of uh…" Mikan was cut off when Hotaru said "It's private"

"Oh. Sorry" Leslie said apologetically

"It's okay"

"So Hotaru where were you a week ago" Leslie asked

"Somewhere"

"Too bad you weren't there we had a great time, I thought you were just late yesterday so I didn't mind. Hota – chan tell me where you were yesterday." Leslie whined

"It's none of your business" Hotaru bluntly replied.

"But, it was so much fun, right Natsu-chan?" Natsume grunted "see"

"(Sigh) I have better things to do than go with you to that horrible place" again Leslie whined. While the two were busy arguing Natsume looked at Mikan, who was eating her sandwich silently.

'_**That's unusual, usually it was Polka who was always noisy'**_Natsume thought

"Hey Les, Ms. Yuki called that all the cheerleaders are to gather at the gym" Haruna, someone from the cheer squad, told Leslie

"Oh! I gotta go. See you later guys, Natsume." She leaned down and kissed Natsume on the lips. Mikan looked silently at the couple then back to her sandwich. "Hotaru, you should go later, party over at my house" Leslie added before she left the three.

After she left Hotaru looked at Mikan

"It's okay if you want to go, you don't need to accompany me, besides I believe Ruka misses your presence" Mikan giggled, Hotaru glared at her

"Really, if you want to go, you could."

"Your mother won't be with you tonight" Hotaru reminded her

"Yeah, so, Haru's there"

"He's coming over?" Hotaru asked worriedly

"He comes over at times, though he hasn't visited for a long time, but I'm pretty sure he still knows the address, besides he's a good friend and he told me once that if I need him as a companion I could call him and plus he's sick of the tension coming from his house, he told me that his parents doesn't really care for him anymore. Don't worry he knows how to handle it if ever it attacks" Hotaru sighed to what she said

"If he doesn't come, call me okay"

"Yeah sure, I'd be dead by then" Mikan grinned

"MIKAN" Hotaru shouted at her softly

"WHAT? I was kidding, you don't have to be so serious" Mikan smiled at her when she saw Hotaru's stern face she added "look, I'm sorry okay. I'll call you, don't worry" Hotaru looked at her concern written all over her face.

"Stop Worrying" Mikan urged

"Alright" Hotaru sighed exasperatedly. Then there was a ringing. Hotaru picked up her phone, without looking at the caller

"Hello"

"_Good Day, my name is Christopher Chase. I am a buyer of your family inventions. Your parents seems to be busy so I called you instead, can we meet today, or shall we set an arrangement"_

"No we'll do it today" Hotaru said sternly. Mikan looked at her intently.

"_Okay that's a great idea, what time shall we meet"_

"After lunch, at Black Coffees"

"_Alright, thank you. That's all" _Then she closed her phone and placed it inside her pocket

"You're meeting someone at Black Coffees? Let me guess, another buyer?" Mikan asked

"Yeah, I'll be leaving now, and then I'll go straight ahead to Leslie's house afterwards. Call me if you're alone okay"

"Okay" with that Hotaru stood up got her bag and left, before she went out the cafeteria, she looked at Mikan, Mikan knew what she wants so she mouthed 'I'll call you.' Then she finally went out. Natsume looked at Mikan and asked

"Where were you last year?" Mikan looked at him and replied silently

"Somewhere"

"And where exactly is somewhere?" Natsume asked curiously

"I can't tell. Anyways let's not talk about this, please. Let's talk about something else. Hmm… I see that you've gotten yourself a gorgeous girl to replace me" Mikan sneered

"I haven't replaced you" Mikan smiled and looked at him with her left brow raised

"Seriously" Natsume added

"Then how do you explain that beautiful blue-pooled-eyed girl"

"Leslie? She's, well she needed someone to accompany her"

"And you did a perfect job of accompanying her" Mikan said sarcastically

"Seriously Aizawa's right we do feel a little distant since you left without a word"

"I didn't really leave" Mikan whispered not wanting Natsume to hear it, too bad he did

"So, you never left. And why were you at the hospital with Aizawa?" Natsume asked with a tint of anger on his voice. Mikan was surprised to hear this, I mean no one was there at the classroom when they discussed about it. Unless.

"You were eavesdropping"

"I just heard it" Natsume looked away

"You did eavesdrop"

"I wasn't"

"Yes you were" Mikan grinned

"Shut up. By the way you never answered my question. Why were you at the hospital with Aizawa?"

"I'm sorry Natsume, I can't tell"

"So what now, are you just going ignore the fact that you are my girlfriend and-"

"Natsume, if I'm your girlfriend, then who's Leslie to you?"

"A friend"

"A friend? Are you serious? You don't kiss your friends on their lips" I glared at him

"I'll answer your question, if you answer mine"

"I told you, I can't tell" Mikan continued eating

"Why?"

"Because. Now enough about me, how about you? I never thought you would allow a person to call you Natsu-chan, it's funny you didn't beat that person out of their life yet"

"Mikan, will you stop changing the topic"

"(sigh) Natsume, there's nothing important that you should know"

**Natsume's POV**

"Let me guess you're cheating on me with that Aizawa aren't you?" I asked, seeing Aizawa walking to our table, when I didn't get a reply I stood up and whispered harshly "I knew it" shove my tray and it bumped her water, I walked away, when I was a foot away from the table Mikan stood up, I thought she'd follow me but she collapsed, Aizawa caught her before I did, I saw him carry her but I didn't know to where.

**Mikan's POV**

Where am I, am I dead, no I can't be dead I'm still breathing, but where am I?

"Mikan, you awake? Mikan, Mikan? Wait, that's Haru's voice. I opened my eyes to see where I am

"Good you're up, sorry I barged into your room, I didn't know where to put you, how are you feeling?" I can't lie to him he always seem to see right through me, even when we first met

"I feel a bit dizzy, that's all, no need to worry so much"

"How can I not worry about you when you suddenly collapsed at the cafeteria?" I sat up and looked at Haru, concern was written all over his face

"Sorry, I didn't mean to worry you so much, but gladly I wasn't attacked, huh?"

"Yeah, or else you'll be having a hard time explaining to Hyuuga"

"How do you know we're in a relationship, don't tell me you were eavesdropping as well"

"I didn't, well I half expected for you to be in a relationship with him, besides just look at him, I've never seen him talk so much, even when he's with Leslie Roberts"

"I don't believe it"

"Then don't, besides it's not like I'm expecting you to believe me, but you should know, I am quite the observant"

"Hmm… That's true. Did you tell the teachers that I'd be absent for the afternoon?"

"Yup, I told them you had a high fever and needed some rest"

"Will it be okay with you if you stay here for tonight? Mother wouldn't be here tonight since she needs to attend to some business, and Hotaru won't be able to make it since Leslie invited her to come to their house."

"No worries, I'll be here" he says while gently patting my head

"I still don't know how am I suppose to explain to Natsume what happened to the cafeteria"

"Hmm… How about you were tired of the heat of the sun so you collapsed" I looked at him glumly

"I don't think he'll believe such a lame excuse. I've already had enough explaining to him that my absence shouldn't matter to him"

"You know, I think the reason why he's fussing over is because he's your boyfriend, and you left him without explaining anything. Not even telling him that you were seriously ill" I sighed, he was right, maybe even I would feel the same way if I were in his shoe. I sighed

"Well I think I'll figure something out" I lied back on my bed, heaving a huge sigh, he stood up

"Are you leaving?"

"Nah, I told you I'll be staying didn't I? I'm just going to make dinner, it's already late, and you need to sleep early or you won't have enough energy for tomorrow" he smiled

"Hotaru might call"

"Don't worry, I'll answer her in your place" then he walked towards the kitchen.

'Natsume, I'm sorry, I don't think I can handle telling you what's going on, I'm truly sorry'

* * *

A/N: Here it is. Hope you like it. I know it's not very long but I hope you like it! I accept flames...


	3. Chapter 3

_SORRY!_ _I'm so sorry for updating so long. I hope you didn't get tired of waiting. Thank you, my dear reviewers. As I've said before, I really appreciate your effort for reviewing my story. I never thought I would get this story this far, but well I'm so happy with all the reviews and now I am putting a lot of effort on finishing this._

_ Here's the next Chapter. I hope you'll enjoy it as much as you have enjoyed the previews chapters_

_R&R_

* * *

**Mikan's POV**

Around 6:00 I was awakened by an unbearable pain in my chest, I was sweating and I knew that, I inhaled slowly and exhaled, repeating the same process all over again, I guess Haru has been sleeping beside me because when I clutched my blanket I felt someone stir underneath. Haru sat up after a couple of seconds or rather stood up; he rushed out of the room and came back holding a mask, and a nebulizer

**Natsume's POV**

'_What reason does Polka has for being at the hospital, and why was she with Aizawa?'_

"Mou Natsu-chan are you even listening?" I looked at the girl in front of me, Leslie Roberts

"What do you want" can't she, for once not interrupt my thoughts

"Ever since Sakura-san came, you've always had a serious expression on your face"

"But Natsume always have an unreadable expression. How are you able to tell whether he's serious or not?"

"Ruka-kun, Natsu-chan's eyes are bright red when he's not serious, but this time it's so dull, lifeless even"

"Ahh… Speaking of which, here she comes" I looked to where Ruka was pointing, Mikan was there, but why was she with Aizawa again? I followed her with my gaze

"Ah, Natsume-kun good morning. Good Morning to you too Ruka, Leslie-chan" then she walked towards her seat. I looked at them at the corner of my eyes

"Are you sure you're okay?" Aizawa asked

"I told you, I'm fine already. Don't worry too much or else you'll ruin your beautiful face" she laughed, that laughter, how I missed them, but why does it have to be directed to him?

**Mikan's POV**

I sighed, I knew Haru was a worry-wart but I never knew it was in this extent. I looked at my hand that Haru was holding

"Look Haru, I'm fine"

"I'm not going to leave you alone, not even for a mere second" I sighed, this was too much

"How about if you need to go to the restroom, won't you go?"

"I'll drag you inside" I gawked at him

"No way, nu-uh, there is no way I would oblige on such a thing" I stated, somehow it seems someone has been glaring at us for quite a while now, I looked at the person responsible, Natsume, should've known. I see Hotaru coming our way

"What's up?"

**Normal POV**

"Ahh… Hotaru-chan" Mikan beamed

"What's going on?" Hotaru asked looking from Mikan to Haru, then their hands

"When did you two start going out?" she added

"We're not" Mikan pouted "it's just this guy" Mikan pointed Haru "won't let go off me, even though I keep telling him ever since I woke up that I'm fine"

"You're fine? Aizawa, what exactly happened?"

"This morning around six, she had an attack. We were lucky enough that I was able to wake up, or else-"

"Don't say it" Hotaru butted in

"Hotaarruuuuu" Leslie called in a sing-song way, she was followed by Natsume and Ruka "did you have fun yesterday?"

"It was okay"

(Cell phone ringing)

"Huh?" Mikan picked her phone out of her pocket, looked at the caller _"Subaru nii-san"_

**Natsume's POV**

I look at Mikan who was staring at her phone

"Excuse me for a second" she excused, Imai and Aizawa looked at one another, and then to her, she walked towards a corner and there she answered her phone

"Hello nii-san you called" I listened carefully at the conversation, Nii-san, who's nii-san, as far as I can remember Polka doesn't have any siblings

"Huh? But it's not Wednesday yet" Wednesday, was there anything that should happen tomorrow?

"Ahh… Yeah, that's right, but I'm fine now. You don't have to worry yourself" she seems serious; I looked at Imai and Aizawa, who has the same expression as Mikan. What's going on?

I sighed "Yeah well… Do I have to go there today?" Where exactly was she headed to?

"I guess I don't really have a chance, I'll go. But mother can't come, and I don't think Hotaru will be able to make it, I don't want her to miss a class. Can I come with Haru instead?" Why does she have to go with Aizawa? When she can go with me?

"Yeah, I'm sure it's fine with him. After what happened, he promised me that he wouldn't leave me alone even for a mere second"

"No, but I will" What the hell is going on?

"Soon, I guess. Okay bye" she flipped her phone close and walked back to us, she looked glum

**Mikan's POV**

"Who was that?" Haru asked, leaning on the wall, both his hands on either side of his pockets

"Nii-san" I whispered

"Aniki?" Hotaru asked, with me nodding my head. I don't blame Haru for telling Subaru-nii, about the attack, since it was his responsibility, since I allowed him to look after me

"Haru" I approached him, leaning closely to his ears "Can you come with me, Subaru-nii said that he want me to be at the hospital for check-up as soon as possible" I know my friends have the right to know, but I can't tell them, not yet. It's too early

Haru looked at me, concern written all over his face, I smiled, trying to reassure him, it's hard, especially when he can read right through me

"I'll be fine" I mouthed, I turned towards Hotaru, "Hotaru, don't worry I'll be taking Haru with me" I heard her sigh, but the small smile that she showed me is the only thing I need for approval

"Okay class, settle down now" Narumi-sensei cheered after entering the class. I sat on my sit while Haru sat beside me, wait isn't he a little bit too close than usual?

"Haru-kun, is there something that matters, if I remember correctly the desk should be at least a foot away from the person beside you" Narumi-sensei asked

"I'm taking care of her" I looked at him, and then rolled my eyes, whatever. I turned around and looked at the clouds, today was a beautiful day too. I wish I have the same health as everyone, healthy and energetic. I don't want to remain like this, but it can't be helped, I was born having cardiovascular disease.

I don't know how long I've been thinking, but the next thing I know the bell rang, signaling for lunch.

**~~0~~ ~~0~~ ~~0~~**

Haru and I went together to Tokyo Medical Hospital for my check-up. Hotaru wanted to come but I didn't want her to skip class, since she's aiming for the top honorary award, so I reassured her that Haru would take care of me.

It's quite fortunate that my doctor is Hotaru's big brother and the Hospital is owned by them, so since I'm Hotaru's best friend and Subaru-nii treats me like I'm his younger sister I get 20% discount.

"Mikan, don't get into any strenuous activities, okay"

"Yes"

"And make sure you won't stay under the heat of the sun for too long"

"Yes"

"Aizawa, make sure she won't stay outside while raining, don't expose her too much under the heat of the sun, and make sure she won't get stressed out"

"Yes, sensei"

"Mikan remember this, you too Aizawa" he said pointing at Haru "violate everything I've told you just now and your" he says looking at me "life span will decrease rapidly"

"Yes nii-san"

"Is there anything forbidden for her to eat?" Haru asked Subaru-nii

"Any oily foods are forbidden except for Omega 3, but make sure it's not too much, no sweets and certainly no food that carries hydrogenated fats"

"No sweets" I asked teary-eyed

"Yup, no sweets" and here I thought I could still eat my favorites, I sighed, I guess having this disease is tiring, nope, I knew all along that having this sickness was exhausting. Subaru-nii went out to check-up on his other patients, Haru then approached me

"You okay?"

"Hmm… Yeah"

"No, what I mean is you love sweets, will you be okay?"

"I guess so, there's no choice. If I ignore these advices then I'll die sooner"

"Mikan!" I knew he'll be mad if I state that out loud, but we can't really hide the reality

"I'm sorry" in-case you'll wonder why I'm apologizing; you see I don't want him to remain mad at me, for stating something so obviously negative. Both Hotaru and Haru get mad if I say something that connects with death, or even something they think that brings me down.

"It's okay. Just don't say something so negative, it brings you down doesn't it?" I nodded "Let's go, I'll make something that would be good for snacks" I stood up

We were about to walk out of the door when I saw someone's figure. A figure that was way too familiar to ignore.

* * *

_A/N: Well that's all for the mean time. I'll try to update much faster than before._

_I need to ask you guys something:_

_As you see the genre of this story is Hurt/Comfort/Tragedy. I would like to know, to whom do you want Mikan to be paired with, is it with Haru, or with Natsume, because I might make an alternative ending in the future._

_Just in-case ^^_

_Thank you all! and love lots_


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: YAY! I'm back, so sorry for the long wait! _

_I'm sorry to Rhea Kayesha but I cannot include you in any of the chapters, for this story has already been planned, and adding more characters will more likely change the story. I'm so sorry._

_Here's chapter 4. Please enjoy!_

_R&R_

* * *

"Haru, you go ahead"

"What? Are you crazy? No way I'll be leaving you here" I sighed

"Then will you wait outside for a moment, it seems there's someone who followed me here without my permission" He glanced at me, seeing that I was looking through the glass wall from the room I occupied, he looked through there, I know he knows who's behind the window

"I'll give you some privacy but if I sense you're being emotionally stressed I'll interrupt anything even though it's something I shouldn't meddle with" He whispered through my ear, then he went out of the room, and the person behind the window came inside, closing the door behind him

"Natsume"

"What was that all about" The way he said it was faint, I can't barely hear it

"I'm sorry" I should've kept m guard up, I should've known he'd follow me until he'll get an answer

"What's going on?" his voice is getting huskier every second, his bangs was covering his face, his hands hidden inside the pockets of his pants

"I was waiting for the right time to tell you, but I didn't know how to begin"

"Then, begin now"

"If I tell you, you'd forget about Leslie, you won't have time for her, because your attention will turn to me, just like what happened to Haru, mother and Hotaru" tears welled in my eyes, but there's no way I'll let it fall

"So what if I do, does it bother you, or would you rather have Aizawa?" He's jealous, I know he is

I sighed, if I wasn't in the middle of explanation I would've laughed. I like Natsume when he's jealous, it's the time that he shows he cares for me

"Haru has got nothing to do with this, I can't tell you because, it wasn't the right time yet"

"When's the right time then?"

"Natsume, please don't make this hard for me"

"Do you think it's not hard for me?" he walked up to me and reached for my cheek, I miss this, the way he cups my cheeks. I wish this moment won't end, but no matter what happens life isn't fair

"I'm about to die" I whispered, screw Natsume and his sense of hearing

"What do you mean?" I sighed, I guess there's no choice left, Hotaru's right, sooner or later, they will find out the truth

I walked away from him and approached the window, it was almost sunset, red streaks are forming, mixed with deep orange the scene was breathtaking

"You see" I started "the reason of my absence was because of my sickness, I've been caught up with too much strenuous activities back in middle school, and due to that my heart condition worsened, it wasn't able to take the pressure and so it caused me to collapse every now and then" I sighed, then continued "mother told me, that I might have inherited the same sickness my deceased father died of, because when she gave birth to me, she panicked after realizing I was a blue baby" I looked over my shoulder to look at Natsume, I saw his surprised expression, I turned around to face him, while at the same time I leaned on the wall

"My father died of Coronary Heart Disease" I did say I wouldn't let my tears fall, but I can't seem to hold it off any longer, my tears slowly trickled down my cheek

"And it seems I've inherited the same sickness"

"Then how come you can't stay under the sun?"

"The pressure that the heat gives me, as for the rain, I'll get wet then catch a cold. Getting coughs and cold is the last thing I want to have" I looked over the window to see the sun finally hidden beneath the evening clouds "Besides Coronary heart disease, I have chronic asthma, but that's okay" I bow my head and looked at my shoes, he walks over to me and wipes my tears with his thumb

"Back to my question in the cafeteria" I look up at him "why were you together with Aizawa at the hospital?"

"Oh, Haru, well his sister was admitted next to my room, his sister would usually sleep, then he'd get bored, so when we became friends, he would come to my room after his sister gets to sleep" that wasn't so bad, I'm beginning to think why I was so scared of telling him "Haru takes care of me in place of mother and Hotaru, except Hotaru doesn't know about Haru, and I didn't know they were actually classmates, another thing I don't like upsetting Haru, because of all the grateful things he has done for me"

"Hn"

"So… You should stick with Leslie, she's way better than me and you're better with her, besides I'd be-" I sighed cutting off my sentence "never mind" He held my chin and lift it

"What made you think, she was my girlfriend in the first place?" He said cocking his brow up, while smirking. I smiled, it show how much I've missed Natsume, his small smiles, his smirk, his arrogant ways, his cold-hearted answers and his not-so-obvious admiring gaze

"Well, you certainly have a good relationship with her which is quite a miracle, and you kissed her, not on the cheeks but on the lips" I pouted, it was unexpected but Natsume has been and probably would always be sneaky as to he kissed me, not French kiss, just a sweet tender kiss

"Leslie, is the daughter of one of my father's friends, they agreed to let me take care of her, and as for the kiss, it was just a show to scare off fan clubs, that works for the both of us" he was about to give me another kiss when Haru decided to interrupt it with a knock on the door I looked at the person at the door

"Mikan it's going to be dark soon" I nodded, I looked back at Natsume with a very annoyed expression that would probably say Do-you-really-have-to-interrupt, I smiled and touched his face

"Well, I'd better be going" Natsume held my hand that was touching his face and looked deeply in my eyes, smiling to myself "Don't worry, I'll be in the school tomorrow" then we let go off each other and walked out separate ways

~**0**~

"So you'll be attending school tomorrow?" Haru asked when we have left the hospital

"Yeah, I have to, I've missed a lot during the time I was admitted in the hospital, plus I probably need to patch things up" Haru stopped walking and walked in front of me, facing me and held my shoulders, while looking intently at me

"Promise me, that you would never get out of my sight, and stress yourself out" I started to giggle and he narrowed his eyes on me

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing… It's just" he raised his left brow

"Just?"

"Sorry, you're so serious" I said when I managed to calm down, he heaved a sigh

"Please Mikan, promise me or I would never be able to forgive myself" I looked at him and smiled

"I promise" We then continued walking

"So Hyuuga…" he started

"Hmm…?" I glanced at him

"I guess your relationship's back with him"

"Yeah, although it never really left us, but that's the thing, I don't want to hurt him, If I break up with him, he'll get really hurt, and if I'll pass. I'll still end up hurting him as well. I'm so confused, I don't know what to do, Haru, if you were him, what do you prefer, me breaking up with you, or-" he cut me off

"It's a tough choice Mikan" I sighed

"Haru"

"Yeah" he asked

"What's for dinner?"

"Hmm… Let's see… How about PORRIDGE!" he proudly announced, I made a face

"I've been eating porridge for almost two years, would it be so bad for me to ask something else" he smiled

"Alright then, salad"

"Salad" I asked

"Yeah, chicken salad" I sighed. Actually sighing has some sort of became my habit

"Whatever" I said shaking my head

**DINNER**

Mom was home this time, but she allowed Haru to stay over, since he can be of assistance. Plus both his parents are out of town. I like it when Haru was around, mom wouldn't have to worry about preparing dinner. She'll just enter the house and eat whatever food is served. My mother, Hotaru and I all have agreed that if mom's not around then Hotaru will be the one there for me. But then my friend is too lazy to make her own food so she'll just order out, as for my food? She'll call her brother alarming him, telling him I badly need his help, and he'll come rushing over, in the end he'll find out I just need something to eat. It's good she says since he knows what's good or bad for me.

It's not that I hate Subaru-nii, but if it'll be him who'll do the cooking I swear I could feel my grave beneath me, he cooks so bad that he can't even eat his own food. Hotaru **is** actually a good cook; the problem is she gets so lazy most of the times. That's why I appreciate Haru's presence around the house, not only is he a good cook, he is also a great company, I describe him as a comedian, due to his good humor, and he knows how to take care of me, so… yeah!

"So what's on your mind, you've been staring at your food as if it would magically consume itself" Haru asked cutting my train of thoughts, I shake my head

"Nope, nothing, something just crossed my mind" I smiled then started eating the food, as expected it was the best I've ever tasted, he served me the mushroom soup that he just finished cooking, not forgetting his and my mom's share. I looked at Mom then to Haru

"Falling for me?" he grinned

"You wish" I replied sarcastically, he stood up

"C'mon are you finished?"

"Ummost" I was in the middle of eating my food, what else would you expect

"Ummost?" he asked teasingly

"Almost" I corrected

After having my dinner, My mom prepared my bath while Haru fixed the table, by the time I was done with the bath, Haru was done washing the plates and now was preparing some sort of organic medicine, I settled in my bedroom sitting on the edge of the bed, two minutes after mom came inside bringing with her a cup of the organic medicine, that looked weird, probably an apple juice mixed with honey type of look

"Mikan" my mother says after settling the cup on the bedside table

"Yeah" I asked, and then she sat in front of me

"Please don't be too tough on yourself"

"I'm fine mom" she really worried about me, but I wish for once she won't actually mind that I'm sick and go on with our lives, like the way it was before I was admitted, and before she confirmed that I definitely inherited my father's sickness

"Yeah, I know. I'm just saying that if you need something or maybe if you're troubled, please don't forget that we're right here for you"

"Of course" I smiled at her

"So have you told your friends yet?" we talked before that I should tell my friends how I am faring after I'm released from the hospital

"Natsume knows, but the others I haven't told them yet. Maybe I'll try tomorrow"

"Okay" she patted my leg gently "get some sleep" she stood up and was about to leave, then I asked

"Can haru sleep beside me?"

"Umm…" Mom was lost in her own thoughts for a moment thinking hard before replying "I don't know"

"Please mom, he can be a great alarm, and what if I have an attack? Please pretty please" I pouted and used the puppy-eyes technique

"Oh, Alright" she gave in

"Yes" I cheered

"Goodnight" she said and left then I called out

"Goodnight, can you please call Haru for me" I hear mom calling Haru from the kitchen, not long after he came in saying

"You summoned me?" Haru asked bowing right in-front of me

"Cut your acting, sleep with me, I've already gotten your permission from mom" he grinned at me as if he thought of something else

"You really want me that badly, don't you?"

"You're crazy" I scoffed then continued taking the cup from the bedside table and held it in front of him "What's mixed with this?"

"Love potion" he said it so fast as if it's true, he walked closer towards me and sat on the bed, where my mother just sat

"Seriously" I asked incredulously

"Just kidding" he took the cup away from my hand and settled it back on the table then he held my face and massaged it gently "don't scrunch you face or else you'll look older" he said in his most high-pitched voice, that he would sound like my mother, I swat his hands away

"Stop that" I laughed

"Just kidding" he says taking his hands away from my face. He took the cup again from the side table

"C'mon, drink up, then you can sleep"

"What does this taste like?" he smiled

"Why don't you try it? So you'll know" I looked up at him, then at the cup he's holding. I took the cup and looked at him once more

"As much as I appreciate you looking at me and admiring me, you would have to drink that sooner or later" he said pointing at the cup, I sighed, there was no way out, slowly I sipped from the cup, I was quite amazed, it doesn't taste totally bad. There's a tinge of honey and cinnamon on the drink, and without noticing I was able to finish the drink.

I smiled "there all done"

He took the cup from me and set it at the table, and then he shuffled my hair

"C'mon get some sleep, there's school tomorrow"

"Yes sir" I saluted, I slipped through the blankets and settled myself, Haru hovered over me and fluffed the pillows, and he walked out of the room taking the cup with him, Haru comes back after a couple of minutes, He was in his pants, then a plain dark blue shirt, fresh from half-bath, I watched as he settled himself right next to me

"Haru" I called he turned and looked at me

"Why aren't you asleep yet?" he wondered out loud

"I can't sleep, it's too cold, plus you haven't said goodnight yet" I snuggled closer in search of warmth

"Goodnight" he snaked his arms around my waist, hugging me then pulling the blanket to wrap us up

"Goodnight"

* * *

_A/N: Well that's that! I've had writer's block for the past few days and this is as good as I could think of. I hope its okay. Stay tuned for Chapter 5 :)_


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: I am totally sorry for this very late update, you must totally hate me now. I had a lot of things that I need to catch up in school. With all the projects and assignment piled up I had to finish them all before deadline, and our teachers in our level are totally harsh for giving us a total brain wrecking exam. Forgive me. Please continue on reading this fanfic. _

_This may be the shortest chapter I have made, another thing that I need to apologize for, this December during Christmas Break, I had a huge problem, the one problem, that all writers must have, they call it writers block_

_Please Enjoy R&R_

* * *

I was nervous, I don't know why, I just am. I woke up suddenly without knowing why, my breathing was slow, I thought maybe it was because the temperature was humid, or hot, but if it was, I should be sweating right now but I wasn't, rather that I was actually shivering. I crossed my arms on my body, trying to warm myself up, I wanted to wake Haru up, but then I would just disrupt his sleep, I don't want to be a burden… But Haru noticed eventually…

"Mikan, what's wrong" he asked groggily. I kept silent

"Hey" he called, he touched my arm. His hands was so warm, compared to how I am feeling right now. I don't know what's wrong with me, but I'm pretty sure it's something serious

Haru, turned me around so I was facing him, then he asked

"What are you feeling" I didn't want to talk, but if I didn't he'll just worry more so I said

"It's so cold" I wanted to say it out loud, but it came out to be a whisper. Haru was and have always been there for me, ever since I've known him, too bad I wouldn't be able to experience this forever, Haru held my arms and sat me up, and he cupped my cheek and asked once more

"Mikan, tell me what's wrong" he asked firmly, changing the topic I said instead

"I'm scared"

"Of what?" I covered my face with the both of my hand

"The confession, I'm scared to reveal everything to them" my eyes brimmed with tears; my hands are still covering my face. Haru held both of my wrists, and peeked to see my face

"I'll be with you, so you don't have to be so scared" even though they are words of encouragement, I still don't know if it encourages me enough to gather my strength to tell them

Haru hugged me, and ran his hand on my back, up and down on a rhythmic pattern, as if calming me down, and for his sake, I did. I melted into his embrace and fell straight to sleep.

**~~0~~**

I fluttered my eyes open, and was totally surprised to see myself lying on the infirmary bed, I sat up, my head throbbed with total pain that made me clutch my head and shut my eyes. I tried recalling what happened, but I can't seem to remember them. I lay back in bed, and stared at the ceiling, contemplating…

_What if I die, I wonder what will happen? Will anybody miss me, or will I just be forgotten like I was a complete stranger to them?_

At the thought of being forgotten, my tears from last night came flooding back, I bit my quivering lips to prevent my tears from trickling

I close my lids tightly, the tears I was preventing, trickled down slowly on my cheek, my small sighs slowly turned into controlled sobs, I was too preoccupied controlling my sobs and hiccups that I didn't notice anybody entering the infirmary, and the next thing I knew, I was being pulled into a warm, strong embrace and the person gently caressed my hair,

_Haru? No it can't be, besides I would know it if it's Haru_

I pulled back a little, the moment I opened my eyes, my eyes clashed into deep crimson ones

_Natsume_

His eyes are so deep, and so bright, yet at the same time it's filled with total concern

"Natsume" I whispered out his name

"How are you?" he asked pulling me back gently

"I-I'm fine, there's just a bit of throbbing in my head"

"Hn, class is over for the morning" he stated plainly

I looked at the clock and was surprised, 11:30, half of the day was already over. I ran my fingers through my hair

"Ne Natsume" I started

"Hn"

"How did I get here?"

"You collapsed first thing after the homeroom" my eyes widened in shock

"Oh no, is Haru okay, how about Hotaru" I panicked

"They're fine, you should worry more for yourself" he said and handed me a paper bag

"What's this?"

"Cafeteria food is not good for your health" I furrowed my eye brows at what he said

"So what's this then?" I asked still confused, I hear him sigh, and looked away from me

"I made it during Home Ec." I blinked twice disbelievingly

"Wow, I didn't think you would be so concerned, why thank you Natsume" I smiled

"Hn"

"But have you taken your lunch yet?"

"It's fine"

"Share this with me then"

"No"

"Please" I pouted, right then I hear someone enter the room, might be the nurse, but soon to realize I was wrong

"Natsume" Leslie Roberts just entered the infirmary, not to visit me, but Natsume

"What?" Natsume stated bluntly, I looked at the both of them, first Leslie then Natsume, then at the contents inside the paper bag

"You promised you'll have lunch with me" I hear her say

"I will, I'll catch up" he replied still in monotone

"Eh? But I'm hungry" I see Leslie pouting, I thought _'she's pretty and a good match for Natsume, much more better than me' _

"Look, I said I'll have lunch with you after Polka finishes hers" I glanced at her, and I see this upsets her, I glanced back at my lunch

I felt what I felt this morning, cold, numb and tight on the chest, I winced, and the pain from the other day comes back, I didn't want to let Natsume see me like this, and most especially Leslie. Good thing Haru and Hotaru barged in at the right time

"You can have your lunch now Hyuuga, so you both stop bothering Mikan and have your argues outside the infirmary got it" Hotaru coldly order them, I was looking at them when Leslie started to whine to Hotaru, about Hotaru being mean and cold, but when Hotaru shot her a glare, she automatically closed her mouth and walked away, Natsume remained seated for awhile though, but Hotaru managed to force him out after a couple of seconds

"Oi" I whipped my head towards Natsume's direction

"I'll see you later" I smiled, I guess he was contented enough so he walked out, I hear some of their arguments before Natsume finally shut the infirmary door

* * *

_A/N:Thank you for reading. I'll try to update as fast as I can, but you must excuse me for I am a graduating student and its hard on me when teachers and your parents has a lot of expectations in you._

_So what do you think of this chapter?_

_R&R guys please. As what I've said from before I accept flames(criticisms) as a review_

_Thank you ^^_


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Hey everyone, I'm so sorry for this **very **late update... As you can see, I was planning on posting **Chapter 6, Chapter 7, and Chapter 8 **at the same time, but it seems I'm not able to do just that since, every single time I try to write something I get writer's block.. Another thing is, I've already written the final chapter but my problem is the climax, I can't seem to get any ideas on how to do the chapter 7, which is the climax of the story... So I'm really sorry for this late update.. but here's what I've done so far.. I hope you guys would like it..._

* * *

Chapter 6

After eating, I excused myself from Haru and Hotaru telling them I want to be alone for a moment, at first Haru didn't allow me to, but thanks to my oh so very persistent attitude he agreed, and so here I am underneath on one of the Sakura trees that the school owned at the backyard. I leaned back on the tree and closed my eyes

**FLASHBACK**

"_So what was Hyuuga doing here?" Haru asked_

"_Oh, he came to give this to me" I showed him the paper bag_

"_Hmm… what's inside?"_

"_My lunch, he said he made it during Home Ec."_

"_So that's the reason he was so busy" Hotaru stated, sitting on one of the stools beside me_

"_So uhh… let's head to the cafeteria for… uhmm… lunch?" I asked_

"_Yeah, that's a good idea" Hotaru got my lunch, while Haru supported me_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

I wonder, how much longer I will be able to keep living. The pain I receive every single minute is too much, it's unbearable. Every minute that passes I think, what if I were to die now, what could happen? I wonder if I still have the enough time, to ask for forgiveness to my friends for suddenly disappearing in the middle of the year.

"And you know, we could wear a really long gown"

"Oh yeah, that would be nice"

"I preferably like blue top and white skirt"

"Gosh, that is so cuhh…uuutteee"

Chattering, cheerful girls, I opened my eyes to see who passed by. Anna, Nonoko and Sumire, this is my chance, I could explain to them now, then maybe we can be friends again.

I stand up from my place take a deep breath _'well I can't always hide behind everyone, and I certainly can't depend on Haru every single time'. _ I approach them and stopped in front of them, exactly blocking their path

"Hey" I cheerfully said

"Uhh..mmm…" Anna said and looked at the other two, passing before them an awkward glance

"Can I have a word with you guys?"

"Umm… I don't know" Nonoko muttered

"Please, this won't take long" I persisted

"I'm really sorry Mikan-chan, but we really have to go" I was about to say something but they walked away the moment I opened my mouth, leaving me behind

Well, this is harder than I thought goodness how am I supposed to do this. I glanced sideward and caught sight of Natsume and Leslie coming into view

"(gasp) Natsume" I ran and with adrenaline rush flowing over me, I climb on one of the branches, though I don't know why. I kept silent and kept my legs hanging from a tree, safely I was hidden by huge bunch of leaves, but I could still see them though I can't exactly say they can't see me, let's just hope they don't

"But Natsume, please" Leslie begged

"I have some things I need to attend to"

"Buut" Leslie nagged

"No" Leslie pouted, Natsume glanced at her but ignored her nagging

"Leslie!" One of the girls in her cheer squad waved at her calling for her attention

"I'm coming" she called back "catch you later Natsume" then she waved goodbye, while running towards her teammate. Natsume on the other hand, turned around and walked to my direction

Wait, my direction? Oh crackin' eggs

"Oi, do you have any plans of coming down, the class is about to start you know" he called out to me, he's right in five minutes time the class is starting, I glanced behind me finding a way to get down, but then I remembered I'm 8 feet high above the ground, oh this going to be painful, how the heck did I scramble up here anyways

"Uhh Natsume" I looked at him, he's still looking at me probably wondering how I'll be able to get down from where I'm sitting

"Can you help me with that?" I smiled apologetically

"baka" he mouthed, and I pouted

"Jump" he called out, I looked at him shock written in my face, is he crazy?! I guess he was able to read my expression since he called out

"Trust me" so, since he's my boyfriend, I should probably trust him, plus he did say 'trust me' right? I shut my eyes tightly and jumped, squealing then a pair of arms wrapped around me

"See, I told you so" We went to the classroom together he was still carrying me, although I've already complained a million of times for him to let me go

"Say Natsume, can you help me?" I leaned my head on his chest, since he's practically carrying me bridal style

He looks down at me before answering "with what"

"I need to… well…"

"Well?"

"Uh.. mm.. never mind, I'll just trouble you, besides you and Leslie – chan have some plans after school right? I wouldn't want to interfere" I looked up at him and I see him smirking

"I see I'm not the only one fond of eavesdropping"

"Well my situation is well… different than your situation" I corrected him

"Oh really? Like what?"

"Apparently on my position I don't have a choice but to hear your conversation whether I like it or not"

"But you do like to eavesdrop" he butted in

"Of course not! And as for you, you had a choice but, you chose to listen to our conversation" I pointed out

"Well if you were in my position you would have done the same. After finding out your girlfriend suddenly went missing for almost two years then suddenly shows up with a guy he hates, who wouldn't get suspicious of that" he stated

"But-"

"And to make it as a point, you've been trying to contact your girlfriend but there's no answer to any text messages nor phone calls" then he looks at me as if he's stating the obvious

"Oh fine, you win" I said half-heartedly, I see him smile

"I always win you idiot, up until now, I can't believe you haven't accepted it yet" I just pouted to whatever he was saying, then we finally reach our classroom. I hid my face, since it's way too embarrassing to be stared at by your classmates, since practically you are being carried by the number one hottest guy on campus aka Natsume Hyuuga

"Natsume, you do know you can put me down now right?"

"Mikan" I hear a shy, cool voice. Natsume finally let me down, but his arms are still snaked around my waist

"Haru" I responded with a smile

"Where have you been?" he looked at me worriedly

"Out in the garden" I whispered

"I told you before haven't I?"

"I'm sorry, but like I said I just wanted to be alone for the moment, no worries nothing bad happened"

"What if it did?" I walked away from Natsume's arms and touched Haru's right cheek

"You are such a worry-wart, but I'm sorry. Promise next time I'll bring either you or Hotaru with me" this time he sighed satisfactorily

**~DISMISSAL~**

"Hey!" Leslie approached our table cheerfully, Hotaru, Haru and I looked at her and took this as a response

"So I've been thinking" she started when she stood in front of us "Natsume's birthday is coming up, and I wanted to give him a surprise birthday party, will you join?" she looked at us questioningly

"Ummm…" I started, I see Haru's worried look, while Hotaru gave me the look of _I'm-not-going-if-you're-not_ and I know for sure that Ruka would be there so I glanced over at Hotaru and gave her the look of approval

"Sure we'll be there" she replied

"Yay! I'll be waiting" she strolled off but came right back just to say "Oh and you don't really have to wear something formal, just something cute and casual would be good"

"I don't think cute is the type of adjective you could describe a guy's outfit" Haru commented after Leslie was out of earshot

"It can when you try" Hotaru retorted, Haru glared at Hotaru. I shrugged. As if she's scared easily!

"But she did say casual, right?" I asked

"(sigh) whatever" Haru said standing up "Hey, Imai, you're in-charge of her today. My parents are calling me back home after getting scolded like hell"

"Hey! Don't talk bad about your parents you're so mean" I reprimanded him

"Well sorry MOTHER" he said emphasizing the word mother, I punched him lightly

"I'll tell Aniki about it" Hotaru smirked

"Hotaru, please don't give you big brother a heart attack, by telling him I'm not in a good condition"

"Where's the fun if I don't" she smiled. Seriously she's totally creepy

I remember Subaru-nii rushing towards our house the other day in panick, since Hotaru called him and said the medicines weren't affecting, it'll be rude if I laughed at his reaction, but I'd be lying if I didn't say his face were priceless. Then when Subaru-nii was about to leave, he remembered that Hotaru wasn't the type of person who'd be able to sense danger if it wasn't directed towards her, so he stayed at our house, calling the nurses that he isn't going to be able to make it to night shift since he wasn't feeling well. Ending up, he not being able to get his sleep and driving us to school

Haha it's funny. Hotaru is so mean, but I guess that's how I know that she does care about me, knowing her own weaknesses.

* * *

_A/N: Okay that's all.. I know its short, but I've tried my best... anyways about chapter 7, you'll just have to wait for awhile... I'm sorry... but I'll try my best of the best to finish this story before June... thanks for waiting and for all of your supports through the reviews... thank you v. v. much..._


End file.
